


Hoodie

by evaksyellowcurtains



Series: Evak Songs [1]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Isak missing Even, Isak's insomnia, M/M, SKAM, Their not a couple in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak misses Even and decides to sleep with his hoodie on."I'm still rocking your hoodieAnd chewing on the stringsIt makes me think about you so I wear it when I sleepI've kept the broken zipperAnd cigarette burnsStill rocking your hoodie, baby, even though it hurtsStill rocking your..."Hoodie by Hey Violet





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Look Different in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946118) by [allyasavedtheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday). 



> This one is inspired by the song Hoodie by Hey Violet. The part about Isak not being able to sleep without Even is inspired by "Things Look Different In The Morning" by allyasavedtheday.  
> Also I'm sorry if something is incorrect, English isn't my first language.

Isak sat on his bed in the kollektiv, he moved back there after he and Even broke up, and since Noora moved in with William he got his old room back.  
Isak stared at the wall in front of him. It was 2:46 am and his insomnia had gotten worse when Even broke up with him.  
All the memories from that night came back and made him wide awake. It was a week ago today and he hadn't slept more than 4 hours this week. He was basically a living zombie. It didn't help that it was his last year at Hartvig Nissen and he had so many things he had to do.  
He wasn't used to sleep alone, he always fell asleep with Even. It was hard to sleep alone.

Then Isak remembered.  
He forced himself out of bed and went straight to his closet. He opened the closet door and shoved some t-shirts out of his way, and there it was. Even's gray hoodie. He took it off the hanger and looked at it for a while. He then slipped it on over his shoulders and closed the closet to make his way over to his bed again.  
When he laid down, now wearing Even's hoodie, he felt closer to Even and much more relaxed.  
Isak chewed on one of the strings on Even's hoodie, an old habit of his, and felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.  
He tried to close the hoodie but he couldn't, then he remembered the broken zipper. He looked down on the hoodie and recognised the old cigarette burns and rubbed his finger lightly over them.  
He missed him. He missed him too much.  
He put his hands in the pockets and smelled the hoodie. It still smelled like him.  
It hurts.  
Not long after that, in the comfort of his ex's hoodie, he fell asleep.

Isak woke up in the morning by the loud sound of the notifications from his phone.  
It was 8:00 am on a Saturday, who would message him this early?  
He picked up his phone and saw a notification he hasn't seen in a long time.  
"Message from Even".  
He remembered Even started work at 8:30 am at Saturdays, he didn't get how Even managed.  
Isak suddenly became nervous. Did he want him back?  
No, he couldn't think that, he would only be disappointed if it wasn't that way.  
He let out a shaky breath and opened the message.

"Halla, do you have my hoodie at your place? You know the gray one?"

Isak read the message over and over again. He then typed an answer.

"Hei, yes, if you want it back come and take it back."

He read the message over and over again before he sent it. He then put his phone on his bedside table and tried to fall asleep again.

Even didn't come and take his hoodie back.  
It had been weeks since he sent Isak that message. Isak was okay with that. He didn't have to face the love of his life who broke up with him and he could get some sleep, now that he could keep his hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short I'm sorry! So this was the first part of my Evak song series... What do you think?  
> Also Skam ends today and I'm not ready to say goodbye, I love them all so much I'M NOT READY


End file.
